


Touch me

by Morie_mordant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Hunk is homesick, Hunk is in love with an alien, Tumblr Prompt, Xenophilia, hunk's household is matriarchal, i missed something didn't i?, love is complicated as it is, the prompt is a phrase but it's not explicitly said in the text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morie_mordant/pseuds/Morie_mordant
Summary: Hunk and Shay say their goodbyes.





	Touch me

Ma and Nana told him: don't sit on the stone, you'll catch a cold. The stone steals your heat. It won't end well.

Hunk got used to taking care of himself, he got used to obeying Ma and Nana. They just know best.

They are probably sleeping now, curled under blankets with colorful embroidery, or drinking sweet tea, perched on stools in their cramped kitchenette. Nana is smoking, and Ma scolds her for that, what about your pancreas, what about your cancer, huh – Nana nothing but grins over her mug and puffs right into her face, saying that it's okay, we're all going to die anyway, sooner or later, myself, obviously, sooner rather than later, so why saving myself, what for, Christ doesn't take such hags for brides.

There it stands, for sure, on the shelf in the living room, right next to the withered icon, and tattered Bible, and a telly. A photo of him. Another milk carton kid. They must think he's missing.

Sometimes Hunk, too, thinks he's missing.

The sun leaves him blind for a moment, and the silhouette of Shay seems almost human. Hunk squints and approaches. She turns around to look at him, a flat face and glinting eyes, a yellow of the stars, heavily drawn by a generous hand of a six-year-old.

Shay is remarkable. She's different, her horns, her beautiful worn-out hands, she walks barefoot, she's stubborn, brave, kind…

Yet if you cut her, she would not bleed. Hunk squeezes a shard of a dim green rock in his fist; Pidge and Lance glance at him, but there's no teasing. Afterwards, Pidge will give a gentle dab, as he will be passing by, and Lance will come to his room with a pillow to announce a slumber party.

The dawn settles at the bottom of Shay's eyes, making them even brighter.  
They catch each other in an embrace, whispering goodbyes and promises of staying in touch. Shay assures him that they will always be welcomed on Balmera, and when the whole planet puts her hopes and dreams on your shoulders – not even the people, but the very planet, the tectonic plates, and the liquid core – everything becomes even more complicated. Hunk shuts his eyes as if he's dazzled again, and he plucks up his heart and draws her closer, touches her cheek with his lips.

Shay's cheek is hard and cold.

Like a stone.

Hunk drops his arms and lets her go, and as he laughs, Allura's ear twitches, capturing the nervous edge and yearning in the sound, but he shrugs it off when she levels with him on the ladder to the ship. He quickens his pace, bypassing Pidge, Lance and the rest, he doesn't want to watch as they will be moving further and further away from Balmera.

Ma and Nana have been right, as always.

It didn't end well.


End file.
